Behind the Throne
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: No era un príncipe ni un consejero; no quería la corona, no deseaba el control de nada... pero ya lo tenía todo... Escocia/Gales. GalesxInglaterra. Viñeta


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest_

**Aclaraciones**:_ ... bien~ la cosa estuvo así: me senté en mi sillón, puse el Reproductor de música, y cuando escuché el Opening de Umineko no naku koro ni, ¡salió esto! xDDDD No hay más de interesante en ello... aunque sí me pareció un poco raro, puesto estoy de pésimo humor y sólo ando dando vueltas para encontrar algo que hacer... me pregunto si se deberá al cambio de horario _

_Oh, sí, tengo una duda, espero que alguien pueda aclarármelo: tengo entendido que de 100 palabras a 500, es un drabble; de 500 a 999 es una viñeta, y de 1000 para arriba es un One-shoot, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? .w._

_Gracias y espero lo disfruten. Es algo corto y describí a un Gales... raro... no sé cómo catalogarlo xDDD  
><em>

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Behind the Throne"_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cada que se pensaba en UK, inmediatamente significaba una implícita evocación de la figura de Inglaterra: el antiguo corsario y el ahora caballero; de firme opinión durante las juntas, directo al momento de definir cláusulas que lo comprometieran y fácilmente irritable con alguna frase que detonara descuido. El resto de las Naciones trataba con él los asuntos que competieran la política, economía, cultura y cualquier campo que incluía contratos

Sin embargo, a pesar de ocupar indiscutiblemente el trono de UK, no quería decir que fuera libre establecer lo que deseara. Por supuesto que no. _Jamás_

Escocia y las Irlandas, a pesar de aceptar el lugar de su hermano menor, necesariamente era requerida su aprobación para el más insignificante asunto que los involucrara como _United Kingdom_

Si Arthur era "_El rey_", ellos eran "_Los príncipes_": los grandes herederos que discutían activamente los asuntos del reino y que aprendían de cada movimiento. Deseaban la corona, anhelaban una libertad que era ensombrecida por una efigie mayor, pero continuaban cediéndola mientras conviniera

Expresaban puntos de vista durante las reuniones, presentaban propuestas y todo aquello que correspondía a su posición… no obstante, el inglés era quien tenía la última palabra, pues realmente tenía la experiencia internacional para elegir los mejores convenios…

Y ahí era donde entraba Gales… ¿pero cómo describir su papel en aquel árbol genealógico_ real_? No era un príncipe, puesto que contaba con mayor autoridad que uno, pero sin llegar a la rebelión; no era un consejero, ya que su influencia alcanzaba niveles extraordinarios y sus puntos de vista eran realmente estimados… ¿Un usurpador que buscaba controlar al rey? No del todo, porque no buscaba lo absoluto de aquella unidad

Solamente… era un sujeto que tenía la habilidad y prudencia suficiente para acercarse a la máxima figura y susurrarle, con sorprendente calma y casual oración, lo que "_podía ser_" mejor para todos… y no, no imponía su voluntad ni consejos… tampoco tenía un interés verdadero por manipular al representante de UK…

Entonces, ¿qué lo hacía actuar así? ¿Qué lo impulsaba a colocarse atrás del trono y rozar su aliento en el oído de Inglaterra para guiarlo al verdadero triunfo? ¿Qué lo mantenía en esa constante sombra, moviendo los irreconocibles hilos que lo rodeaban?

Algún objetivo debía tener para soportar a Scott y darle la impresión de una fuerte solidaridad, causando que se enamorara de él y dándole la oportunidad de ser el único que controlaba su ira con simples palabras; tenía que haber una razón para lucir imperturbable ante los gemelos, permitiéndoles ver en ocasiones cierta parte de su manipulación y provocar admiración…

Si tenía controlados a los príncipes, no podrían dar molestias al rey que jugaba con la corona desde su trono… ¿pero con qué propósito?

… ¿Con qué sentido guiaba la voluntad de Arthur hacia objetos que derivaban un bien común? ¿Por qué no ser egoísta y utilizarlo para ser el segundo más poderoso del reino? ¿Qué finalidad tenía cambiar, en muchas ocasiones, el sentido de sus sugerencias y generar una situación donde su hermanito y él terminaban haciéndose el amor como si fuera aire que necesitaran?

…

…

No, no, las cosas no eran tan vacías, aburridas y simples como siempre. No tenía ambiciones tan mundanas, ni intenciones de llevar un repetitivo juego que tarde o temprano carecería de sentido y entretenimiento

No, Glen no era tan predecible, mucho menos para hacer cosas como controlar a Escocia, ser un modelo para las Irlandas y poseer cada fibra del corazón y cuerpo de Inglaterra…

…

No era un príncipe ni un consejero; no quería la corona, no deseaba el control de nada. Su actuar ocasionaba frecuentemente el bien común… y la deformación de oraciones era para tener la sincera satisfacción de un amor correspondido…

Pero cada cosa era hecha desde la sombra, del susurro; por el desinterés de poder, la falta de egoísmo y la visión de un futuro a largo plazo

…

…

Por medio de aquellos elementos que le otorgaban el incuestionable poder de la duda infinita, ya lo tenía todo…

_Ya lo controlaba todo…_

…

Y nadie, nunca, lo sabría


End file.
